


Exodus

by theonehewaitsfor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Dark, F/M, Love, Lust, Magic, Marriage, Marriage Law Challenge, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28603749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonehewaitsfor/pseuds/theonehewaitsfor
Summary: Hermione Granger embarks on an adventure as Snape's apprentice and potions mistress at Hogwarts. She befriends Snape and all goes well until there is a Marriage Law and she is paired with none other than the despicable Lucius Malfoy. Freed from Azkaban early, the war criminal and one of the Golden Trio are married despite Hermione's arguments. She protests, as she loves someone else. But the wizard won't hear of it, and in fact, he turns her away. The witch agrees to trial the marriage to Lucius, and soon, uncovers something darker than anything she had ever discovered before.
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Exodus

She stopped dead in her tracks in the hallway just before the kitchen. The rocking chair rocked back and forth, but sat empty. A figure emerged from the shadows and the witch looked up. 

“How did you find me?” She asked him, her eyes boring into his. He did not flinch, but instead, his piercing eyes narrowed. 

“I spent the last ten years looking for you… But never expected to find you here… Like this.” 

Hermione Granger shifted uncomfortably, standing in her night shirt. She stood across from him, her nostrils flared and her arms at her sides. Her wand was far across the house, tucked away beneath her pillow. She had merely ventured out for a cup of tea. 

“Please,” She begged. 

“Is this what you wanted? What you looked for?” 

Hermione shivered, her breathing ragged with fear. 

His hands reached out for her and pressed against the sides of her face. 

“No,” she shook, her hands wrapping around his wrists, pushing him away. 

He stumbled backwards and straightened, clearing his throat. “I am here to save you so that you can save me.” 

Hermione shook her head, tears forming in her eyes. A hand extended outwards for her through the darkness. He gave her all the time in the world to take it… But Hermione could not. The pain was unbearable. 

The hand retracted and emerged once again, but the second time it held a wand… It was pointed at her heart. 

“Mama?” A small voice shouted through the night air from an adjacent bedroom. 

Hermione moaned in pain, her eyes blinking for a milli-second, her body flinching at the voice of her child calling out for her. The witch raised her hands and stepped backwards, away from the wizard. Suddenly, she was incapacitated by a spell and thrown to the floor. 

“Mama!” Hermione’s daughter appeared from the bedroom and raced towards the woman, strewn across the wooden floor. The little girl threw herself over her mother and sobbed. 

Hermione climbed to her feet and turned to face the man. Her daughter was hidden behind her. The witch had a bloodied lip, the red liquid oozing down over her chin. 

“She’s not yours.” The witch stated, her jaw jutting outwards. 

The wizard narrowed his eyes and swallowed heavily. “I’m going to do to your daughter as I did to you. Give her to me.” 

Hermione’s face bunched up in pain, rolling her lips inward as she shook her head. “You know I can’t do that.” 

“Very well.” The man’s nostrils flared as he shot out and grabbed the girl, shoving Hermione to the floor once again. Hermione let out a guttural groan and shot back up to her feet, raving as she launched at him. 

The wizard used a powerful spell on Hermione and the witch collapsed to the floor, her eyes wide with shock. She was knocked unconscious and laid lifeless. The little girl let out an ear-piercing shriek and tried to break free of his grasp. She was caught in the middle, his arm squeezing her abdomen, holding her body against his. He used a silencing charm on the girl before placing a binding charm to tie her wrists and ankles together. 

“Do you know that I used to love your mother?” He knelt down and smoothed the soft brown curls away from the girl’s face. Tears glistened upon her rosy red cheeks, her brows pinched together. Hermione awoke a moment later and watched in pure horror as the man leaned forward and placed his lips against her daughter’s forehead. 

“Please.” The witch pleaded on her hands and knees as she crawled closer. Ropes shot out of the wizard’s wand and bound Hermione’s wrists and ankles the same as her daughter. She let out a shriek and landed against the wall. 

“I will love you as I loved your mother.” The wizard uttered, his eyes reflecting the crackling fire across the room. His pupils were aglow with red flames, a sight Hermione knew she would never forget.


End file.
